Bade Drabble Request: Jealous Beck
by exquizitebritt
Summary: Beck gets jealous when he sees Jade and Andre getting close, and soon discovers more than he knew.


**Bade Drabble Request: Beck Jealous/Possessive/Protective**

**Requested by: Anonymous**

* * *

- After School -

"Hey babe?" Beck called out to Jade. He was sitting down in bed, while Jade was plugging her pear phone to its charger.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think… ugh… umm…"

Jade turned around and joined Beck on the bed. "What? Cough it up Oliver!"

"Do you think Andre likes you?"

Jade arched her eyebrow at him. "Why?"

Beck shrugged, trying to play it cool. "Because he said that he would like it if you wrestled him onto the ground."

Jade rolled her eyes. "He was just joking!"

"No, he wasn't. He's a guy… and he I know he meant it, literally. Unlike girls, guys say things literally 90% of the time."

Jade rolled her eyes again. She couldn't believe Beck was accusing Andre of liking her. It was preposterous to think such a thing. "He's your best friend. He's my friend. He wouldn't cross any boundaries."

Beck thought about what Jade said, and agreed, except… "But, what if he does cross those boundaries?"

Jade arched her eyebrow at Beck again, realizing why Beck was talking like this. "Wait a second, are you jealous?" Jade asked, smiling big. She was finally happy to see Beck jealous for once. It takes a lot for Beck to be jealous, and now he finally was and Jade wanted to relish in his jealousy. She admitted to liking it, a lot.

"What? Me? Jealous? Of course not. I'm never jealous. I have nothing to be jealous about!" Beck said, trying to sound cool.

Jade chuckled and smiled to herself. She went over to him and planted a big, juicy kiss on his lips. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

- The Next Day -

Jade was at her locker and Andre came over to talk to her. Beck exited the bathroom and saw Andre and Jade laughing together at her locker. She had her hand on Andre's biceps as they continued to laugh.

Beck felt a strange feeling in him. He felt his blood bubbling, and was suddenly angry and had the sudden urge to rip Andre's head off.

He walked over to them and stood in between them. "What's so funny?" Beck asked, trying to stay calm and composed.

Jade removed her hand off Andre's arm and faced Beck. Her and Andre tried to stifle their laughs. "Andre was just telling me something funny."

"Oh yeah? What was it?"

"You wouldn't find it funny," Jade told him.

"Alright. Well I gotta go," Andre told Beck and Jade. "See you later, bro," Andre said as he gave Beck a goodbye guy handshake. He started walking backward. "And I'll see you later on tonight," he said to Jade, pointing at her.

"See ya!" Jade yelled out to him and he ran out the door.

Jade turned her back on Beck and started emptying the books out of her bag to place them in her locker. Beck gave Jade a deathly glare, but she didn't see it. He walked closer to her, to stand on her side. "Why did Andre say he'd see you later on tonight?"

"He wrote a song for his music class and he asked me to record it for him," Jade informed Beck.

Beck gaped at Jade, which definitely caught Jade's attention. "What?" she asked him.

"Nothing," Beck tried to cover up. "What time are you gonna meet up with him?"

"Six-ish."

"Where?"

"Here, at school, in the music room."

"How long?"

Jade closed her locker and took a good look at Beck to observe him. He didn't usually ask questions like this when she told him about her plans with other people. Usually, he would just say, "Ok, babe."

She squinted her eyes at him, observing him closer. "What's up with the questions?"

"What? What do you mean?" Beck played off. He gave a nervous laugh and subconsciously ran a hand through his hair.

"You're not jealous, are you?"

_Yes!_ Beck screamed in his head. "No," he lied. He pulled her into his arms. "C'mon babe. You know I don't get jealous."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Ugh-huh. Yeah… sure…"

- After School -

Beck debated on whether to go to school or not. It was already six o clock, and he knew Jade and Andre were already there. He asked her to text him when she got there, and he got that text thirty minutes ago. He lied down on his bed, weighing out which is the better option.

_Should I go and spy? If I do that, then everyone will think I'm a jealous boyfriend… and I've been proud to claim that I'm not. Spying on them will only make me look like the jealous type. But if I do spy on them, Jade would kill me for not trusting her… then again, that's only if I get caught. If I don't go, then I risk the chance of Jade and Andre doing something behind my back. No… They wouldn't do that… Would they?_

Beck fought his itch to spy on his girlfriend and best friend, but utterly failed. Before he knew it, he was in his car, driving to school.

He walked through the back of school, and walked up the window of the music room. He was thankful that it was now, seven and the sun set. It made it easier for him to not be seen. He hid behind a bush, making sure to have a good look at Jade and Andre. Andre sat down on the piano bench, playing the piano while Jade sat on a chair on the other side of the piano with a microphone set right by her mouth.

From what Beck could see, it all looked innocent. His girlfriend was just helping out his best friend. _It's all innocent, _he told himself. He was about to walk away, when he took note that Andre had stopped playing and Jade pushed the recording mic away from her. Andre said something funny – Beck assumed – since Jade and him laughed afterward. Andre slid over on the bench and patted the right space next to him on the bench. Jade walked over and took a seat next to him.

Beck couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Andre putting an arm around Jade's waist. He tried to tear his eyes away but he couldn't. He kept gawking at them, like a bird from outside. Andre grabbed Jade's hand and it seemed like he was massaging it. Jade had a big grin on her face and Andre seemed like he enjoyed it, too.

Beck couldn't take it anymore. He walked away from the window, with his fist tightly clench. He wanted to punch Andre in the face for touching his girlfriend. He began questioning why he was feeling like this… and then he realized… He was jealous. He understood, now, how Jade felt whenever she said she wanted to rip off a girl's head for touching Beck.

He thought about going in to stop them and get Jade, but decided not to do so. He drove home, angrily, and tried to sleep off all his anger and jealousy built up inside him.

- The Next Day -

"Hey babe," Beck greeted his girlfriend.

Jade was standing at her locker, but Beck grabbed ahold of her waist, spun her 180, and pressed his lips on hers, kissing her passionately. She pulled away and had a big smile on her face. "What was that for?"

Beck shrugged and smiled back. "Just because I love you. You love me, too, right?"

"Of course I do." Jade gave him another kiss, and then resumed to getting her books out of her locker.

Beck leaned his shoulder against the locker next to hers. "So… how was last night?"

"It was alright," Jade answered.

"What did you guys do?" Beck asked, casually.

"Just record the song."

"Nothing else?"

Jade shook her head. She shut her locker and faced him.

"You're lying," Beck challenged.

Jade glared at Beck. "I'm not lying."

Beck thought about accusing her further, but decided he didn't want to get into the argument of him spying on her. He knew he could never win that argument. Jade would win and make him feel extremely guilty.

He pulled her into his arms, with her back against his chest. "Ok. Well, you can't leave me like that again, ok?"

Jade smiled. "Why? Did you miss me?"

"More than you know," Beck whispered.

Jade grinned widely, discovering that Beck was missing her.

- Later That Day -

Beck walked out of class when the bell rang, and saw Jade and Andre hugging at Jade's locker. He felt the jealousy bubbling inside of him again, and his hands made fists.

He walked over to them, with his fists at his side. By then, Andre and Jade released their hug and smiled at each other. He let go of his fist, grabbed a hold of Jade's head and kissed her, hard. Jade usually liked when Beck was aggressive, but this wasn't the aggressiveness she was used too. It wasn't playful at all. It was more like dominance and demanding. When he pulled away, Jade glared at him. He just displayed a happy, satisfied smile. Andre had his, "that was awkward," face on.

"What?" Beck asked, looking at Jade and Andre.

"I gotta go. See you guys later," Andre told them, walking away.

Beck still had his arm around Jade. She glared at him and removed his arm. "What the hell was that?"

"What?"

"Why did you do that? Was that really necessary?"

"I just wanted to kiss you."

"You didn't have to make Andre feel awkward!" Jade yelled. She realized she was sounding exactly like Beck, whenever he asked her why she just kissed him in front of everyone. She just rolled her eyes and just let it go.

She walked to her next class and Beck followed her. "So… why were you two hugging?"

"He was just thanking me for helping him last night," Jade answered, truthfully.

"Oh… ok…"

- Later That Day -

"I'm gonna go hang out with Andre later on tonight," Jade informed Beck.

"Why?"

"He just texted me saying that he finished finalizing the song we recorded last night," Jade answered.

"So?"

"So, I think it's best that him and I listen to it together, just in case we need to fix something."

"No," Beck quickly said.

Jade furrowed her eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Because, he already stole my girlfriend last night. I don't want it to be two nights in a row," Beck said, playfully. "Plus, I wanna have you all to myself tonight," Beck covered up.

He planted a gentle kiss on her lips, and squeezed her right boob.

"Ok… Fine," Jade answered, pretending to be mad, but her smile came out.

- Later That Day -

"Hey Tori, can I talk to you for a sec?" Beck asked Tori.

"Sure. What's up Beck?"

"You're my friend right?"

"Yeah…" Tori said, hesitantly. "Why?"

"You would tell me anything I have a right to know about right?" Beck inquired.

"Yeah…" Tori answered.

Beck took a moment to phrase out his next sentence. "You would tell me if Jade liked someone else or if anyone close to me liked Jade… right?"

Tori grew worried. She didn't know if Jade liked anyone, besides Moose, but Beck knew that. But she did know someone who did like Jade… even thought he was in love with Jade at one point. She thought about whether she should say something. Andre was her best friend and Beck was her friend. She sighed with regret. "Ugh, there was someone who did like Jade before," Tori confessed, putting an emphasis on "before."

Beck's blood bubbled with angst again. "Who?"

"It's not a big deal, who… but it doesn't matter cause he-"

"Who?!" Beck hissed.

Tori got scared and willed herself to tell the truth. Beck deserved to know. "Andre." She saw Beck's soft, caring eyes turn to jealousy and rage in an instant. "But don't worry. He doesn't like her anymore. I know so! I asked him to ask Jade out that time when I was convincing you to go out with Meredith, but he rejected it and suggested to pay someone. Don't worry! After his performance, he somehow stopped loving her-" Tori covered her mouth. She said too much. She wanted to swallow back everything she said, but it was too late.

"Loving her? Andre loved Jade?" Beck questioned.

"Not anymore!"

"How in love?"

"He said, 'I think I'm in love with Jade,' at one point," Tori confessed.

Beck ran a hand through his hair out of frustration.

"Don't worry he doesn't love or like her anymore," Tori reassured him.

"You said something about a performance. What performance?"

_Shit!_ Tori said to herself. She sighed before answering. "365 days. It was written for her."

"What?!" Beck yelled.

"Don't worry though-"

Beck walked away from Tori, his hands in fist, and jaw clenched. He stormed off to find Andre.

When he found her he walked up to him, clearly demonstrating that he was mad.

"What's up man?" Andre said, cooly.

Beck slapped the drink out of Andre's hand, glaring at him.

"Yo, man. I was drinking that," Andre said. "I guess I'll go get another one."

Beck stood in front of Andre, blocking his way. "You love Jade?"

Andre started to feel wonky. "What?" Andre asked, trying to act stupid.

"You love Jade. My girlfriend! And you wrote a song about her!"

"Look man, that was a long time ago. I don't even remember the song," Andre lied.

"365 days!"

"Oh, yeah, that was it," Andre pretended.

Beck shoved Andre on his shoulders to push him back. Andre fell to the floor, being knocked out of balance. "Hey man, it was a long time ago. It ain't even like that no more," Andre reassured Beck.

Jade arrived at the scene with Cat, Robbie, and Tori. Tori informed Jade of what was going on and Jade ran as fast as she could. She saw Beck with his eyes dark. She admitted that she always wanted to see Beck jealous, but now that she got her wish, she didn't want it. She didn't like to see Beck like this. This wasn't him. This wasn't the guy she fell in love with.

"Babe, stop!" Jade cried out.

Beck removed his eyes off of Andre, to Jade. "I saw you two. Holding hands in the music room last night!"

"What are you talking about?" Jade asked.

"I saw you. You two were sitting in front of the piano, next to each other. He grabbed your hand and started massaging it."

Jade rolled her eyes. "You dim-wit! He was just doing what I did to him before. You know that tingle-ly hand feeling? The one you showed me! I showed it to him before and he said he could do it now."

Beck felt a little stupid for accusing them of holding hands after discovering what was really happening. His fist started to unclench.

"You were spying on me? What the hell is wrong with you?! Why did you spy on me and him?" Jade demanded.

"Because… I was… I was…" Beck couldn't bring himself to admit it.

"You were jealous, weren't you?" Jade accused him.

Beck felt his adrenaline decreasing and his breath easing. He nodded and released his fists to run both of his hands through his hair.

Jade walked to him and held his face in her hands, forcing him to look her straight in the eyes. "Listen to me, I love you. You, Beck Oliver. Not Andre, and not anyone else. I love you, truly, madly, and deeply." She tiptoed and kissed his sweetly.

When she pulled away, Beck released a sigh. He realized how jealous he was and how crazy he was acting. He realized that he didn't have to be jealous, because Jade wasn't going to leave him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in for another kiss. "I'm sorry."

"You better be," she told him. "Now, tell Andre you're sorry, too."

Beck released his arms around Jade and turned to face Andre, who was still sitting on the ground. He held a hand out to Andre and pulled him up to his feet. "I'm sorry dude," Beck apologized.

"No biggie," Andre said. "I'm sorry for not telling you about my feelings for your girl before. I should have told you."

"Don't worry about it," Beck reassured him.

* * *

**Author's Note: What did you guys think? Request anything! Just be specific! **


End file.
